A Birth on Mother's Day
by scottiedog
Summary: It is a short little piece in honor of Mother's Day


Jack sat on a bed in the infirmary of the SGC looking at the beautiful woman that gave him his first grandchild. "Bless her heart', he thought. Jack heard rustling of the bed sheets and turned his head and watched his daughter opened her eyes to look at him.

"Hey" said Josephine with a sleepy voice.

"Hey yourself" said Jack with awe and wonder on his face.

Josephine turned slightly and looked at her son. Even though she was sore she knew that her dad Jonathon 'Jack' O'Neill would love this child more because of his name. Jo and Frank had named their son after her brother who had died several years ago, would have loved to see his nephew for the first time.

Jo looked back at her dad, and then he looked at her saying quietly, "You and Frank did good kid."

"Thanks dad" Jo answered with awed expression on her face.

Just then they both heard the door open and two people entered the room, Jo's husband Franklin Rabb and her mother Samantha Carter-O'Neill.

Then a little gleam entered Jo's eyes as she remembered the Mother's Day that her dad had made breakfast for her mother on Mother's Day so long ago.

"Hey honey" said Franklin with a little bit of curiousness in his voice "What are you thinking about?"

Both her parents looked at the couple next to the bed. Then Jack saw Jo's gleam and knew what she was remembering and rolled his eyes. 'Yup', he said to himself, 'as Sam has always said Jo was a chip of the old block.'

Jo looked at her mother and asked, "Do you remember the Mother's Day that dad made breakfast for you with us kids following behind and he just about put it on the bed because the dogs tail was sticking out out of the bed and if I had not caught the tray in time it would've wound up on the bed?"

Sam chuckled then nodded.

Jo looked at Frank and said, "Jack Jr. and I were trying to get some breakfast made for mom for Mother's Day and apparently dad had heard us in the kitchen making racket so he came down stairs to find out what we were up to. " By this time Harm and Mac had quietly came in unnoticed into the room by everyone else but Mac noticed that Frank had acknowledge them when they walked in every so slightly. "When dad found us we were trying to make muffins, bacon, and scrambled eggs for mom. We were tripping over each other and making a royal mess, so dad chipped in and helped by organizing us to get things started. By the time we had the breakfast done dad had snuck out and retrieved the tray and a red rose from mom's rose garden. We loaded that tray up and headed into the bedroom. When we got to the bedroom the dog had scurried underneath the bed so that he would not be seen, but for some reason he forgot about his tail and dad stepped on it and muttered "For Crying Out Loud" and the tray decided to take a nose dive. I caught the plate, Jack Jr. got the orange juice but by the time the tray hit the bed the water had given my mom a bath and a slightly wrinkled rose. Mom muttered 'for crying out loud' and then looked at all of us. She didn't have the heart to scold us so she just grinned and then looked at dad and he wispered 'Happy Mother's Day'. Then us kids gave her a kiss after she sat up with the tray set on top of her legs and the rest of her breakfast set down on the tray."

Frank looked over at Sam and said, "That must have been a interesting Mother's Day"

"It was" Sam replied. Thenshe noticed that Frank was looking behind her and she turned. "Harm, Mac come meet our shared granson."

Harm looked at Jo and then at Frank. He asked with his eyes and they nodded yes. Mac picked up their grandson and passed to his grandfather. They both knew that Jo and Frank were going to name their grandson after Jack but what they didn't know was that Jo had added Harmon at the last minute.

Jo looked at Jack and Sam and said, "Dad his full name is Jonathon Charles Harmon Rabb"

Both sets of parents looked at Jo and Frank with tears in their eyes. Jack came over and Frank moved out of the way. He leaned down and gave his daughter a kiss and said, "Thank You and Happy Mother's Day."

Mac sat on her right side and kissed her daughter's check and said "You have made Harm's day by including Harmon in the name. Thank You and Happy Mother's Day, sweetheart"

Soon everyone left. Josephine and Frank were able to enjoy holding and loving their brand new son on Mother's Day.

A/N: Kudos to you JAG fans if you can figure out who Harm and Mac's son was named after. SMILE 


End file.
